The Big Bad Wolf - Paused: In Limbo
by Fae 206
Summary: [Future Set] Kyoko thought she had the world at her feet. She was the number one star in Japan with a happy family and had seen her childhood friend lose his star ranking. That was until she received a note that ten years after they first met, Reino wanted to meet her again. How did a trip to a field turn into demonic powers forcing her husband, Kuon Hizuri, to become a werewolf?
1. Chapter 1 - Burning Ring of Fire

**Author Note:** Yes, once again there is another fic. I actually decided to get a bunch of my ideas out all at once and then to work on all the different fics. This actually prevents me from doing something totally crazy like I have done before out of boredom or feeling the need to update one fic too often which allows people a chance to read it. Again, I hope you enjoy this fic as well and I want to talk about my inspiration for writing Skip Beat which is an old friend I had in the past named Sarah (or Cindersarah) you can find her profile on my favorite authors list and she was someone I roleplayed with for years.

As I always say, I hope you enjoy.

 **The Big Bad Wolf**

 **Chapter One – A Burning Ring of Fire**

Kyoko was extremely happy with her life. She was now twenty-six years old and she had a five year old daughter and a twenty-nine year old husband. She had recently been ranked as the number one celebrity in Japan and she had people offering her all kinds of roles. This was like a dream come true. She had seen Shoutaro plunge in the rankings to where he was no longer in the top one hundred stars and she had married Corn, her fairy prince.

She didn't know what else she could ask for. She even had dabbled a little in singing and had released an album. She was overjoyed with the praise and admiration that the second top actor in Japan gave her. Well, he was also the most sought after director and screenwriter as well.

What she saw him as most though was Kuon Hizuri, the best father and husband she could think of and with the grandfather that her daughter had it was a very close tie. Still, she had her own prejudices like everyone and Kuon would always be the man or fairy prince of her dreams.

Kyoko looked down at Yuna as the girl snuggled down in the princess bed they had picked out together as a family. "So, the fairy princess and the fairy prince lived happily ever after," she grinned as she finished reading to the little girl.

She didn't know if Yuna was too old to be read these bedtime stories, but it would be a cold day in hell before she was ready to stop doing so.

Kyoko placed the book on the bookshelf and then got out of the room, turning off the light and shutting the door. She went down the stairs and smiled to herself as she saw Kuon looking over a book. She grinned and then very quietly put her hands around his shoulders from behind and kissed him on the cheek as he laughed and placed a bookmark where he had been reading.

"Did I surprise you, Corn?" she asked with a very playful smile as Kuon rolled his eyes and laughed, turning to look at her properly.

"Would it make a difference if you hadn't?" he asked. "So, she's asleep?" he asked as Kyoko once again took in his blond hair and emerald eyes. She was so thrilled that she could see him with them every day. Even the glasses that he had been told he had to wear now added to his sex appeal. For some reason switching your eye color back and forth really wasn't the safest thing to do.

Kyoko shrugged as she looked at him, her hair was once again black and hung down to her waist. Lory had suggested that she keep her first image, but since the directors were always asking her to consider other hair styles, she had just let it grow unless it was needed in a scene.

She didn't have to escape from herself anymore, Kuon both knew and unconditionally accepted who she was. Her family was all that really mattered to her.

"Not really," she said before reaching a hand out to him, "Don't tell me you're getting worried because your birthday is coming up next week," she teased him, "The big three zero"

"Don't remind me," Kuon laughed. "I feel that that's so old. Of course, we do seem to have something about this ten year mark on my life. It was when I was ten that you first met me as Corn and when I was twenty you met me as Ren Tsuruga."

"I wonder who I'll meet this year," Kyoko grinned.

Kuon rolled his eyes, "I promise you that I have already told you all of my secrets and everything about me of any relevance. You know me inside and out and you know me so well that if you were to have to tell a blind guy that you were me then you could do it."

Kyoko shook her head, "Maybe if I had stilts," she teased him before he pulled her close to his body and held her whilst they snuggled up on the sofa together. Kyoko felt her heart bursting with light at how safe her beloved Kuon was making her feel.

It was then however that Kuon saw a golden card sticking out of a black envelope.

Kyoko bit her lip, she hadn't told him about this. Grabbing it so he couldn't see it would disturb the moment, they always trusted each other with everything. Kyoko even knew Rick's parents' names from how honest Kuon had been about his past and all the details that he had included.

As the blond looked at the letter he frowned and had to read it over three times before seeing who had signed it, "Reino?" he asked her, "Wasn't that the creep who stalked you for about three years?" he asked. "I thought that his band broke up about seven years ago."

"They did. This is the first time that he's contacted me since then," Kyoko frowned as she looked at the invitation. "See he wants to meet up with me and tell me about how proud he is of me. It's completely weird for a stalker to want to show me things like that," she leaned back. "Though I might go, it would be worse if he tried other methods."

Kuon nodded slowly, "Then let me go with you? We can ask Kanae to babysit just for a short time and if she's busy then we have other options. If we face this creep together then at least we can sort to it that he will _never_ get a chance to attack further."

"Okay, that would be good," Kyoko smiled gently. "I think I would feel safer with you there as well. The guy was a mess ten years ago, I wonder how much of a disaster he got his life into now. After all, you never can teach an old beagle new tricks."

Kuon chuckled as she said that and pulled her close to kiss her again. "I love you so much," he told her as she grinned.

…..

…..

 **The Next Night**

Kyoko checked her phone yet again as they walked to the address that Reino had given them, which seemed to be out in a field for some reason. She turned to Kuon, "So, Babysitter Yashiro read the three little pigs again. Is there a reason why he keeps choosing that as the story?" she asked.

Kuon shrugged, "Apart from his love for dogs, I'm not sure what that guy is thinking," he said as he talked about one of his closest friends. He stopped as they got a small barn as the address. Kuon sighed and then looked playfully upset. "Aww, this is it. I mean, I was at least expecting if we were in the middle of a field anyway to find a wicker man or something," he said using his pathetically cute expression.

"You don't have to look so upset you know?" Kyoko laughed at how her husband could so easily switch between emperor of the night to an adorable little puppy who wanted his bone.

"I was just expecting him to do something more creative. I mean, this is just a barn and I'm not sure if he wants to reenact a scene from a horror film, but it's a let down. Where's the dark demon spirit? Where's the human chess board? Where's the circling…"

"Ring of fire?" Kyoko said as she pointed behind Kuon to where a field had started to light up in a giant ring. She saw childish excitement on her husband's face and rolled her eyes, "If I'd known you'd be this happy to see fire, I would have planned something completely different for your birthday," she teased him.

As the two Hizuris looked at the marks in the ground, they saw Reino coming towards them. His hair was long, going down to near his knees and he was wearing a dark gothic coat with some crows swarming above him. He had silver hair now but the differences which were strangest were his fangs and his two pointed ears, there was also a sign of the devil on his forehead as if it had been branded on.

"Why, hello, my guests have arrived," he told them before seeing them both glare at him. "I was almost going to console myself that we should never meet again. You see, you've been training under artists whilst I've been training under masters."

Kyoko rolled her eyes, "Yes, you really needed to do that, you damn beagle," she said as she felt her old self come out, though with Kuon by her side she felt so much stronger. "I hope he taught you how to sit."

Kuon placed a hand on Kyoko's shoulder to steady her, "I hope you know what you're doing," he warned the man in front of him, "because neither of us negotiate with terror producing individuals."

Reino laughed. "I do know what I'm doing, thank you for the compliment," he said before Kyoko could see something in the grass. There were small dark figures as if some creature had been brought out of the earth by the fire. She took a step back. They looked like small monkeys made out of black smoke and she wasn't sure why Kuon wasn't seeing them.

"If you knew exactly what you were doing -" Kuon said as he took a step forwards but then felt the dark power clutching him all over and bringing him to the center of the circle. All of a sudden the blades of grass turned to shards of glass and a dark purple mist was filling the air. Kyoko was about to rush forwards to see if there was a way she could help her husband when she heard a clap of thunder and it started to rain.

The next thing that she could observe was a zap of lightning that went through the sky and aimed at Kuon. She wanted to run out and make sure that he was alive, but how could he be? "Kuon…" she whispered completely terrified of what was going on. Had this idiot really gone to the gates of hell to do this and what for? What threat did either she or her husband pose to him anymore?

As the light faded and the rain fell down, Kyoko saw a black figure on the ground and she wanted to run forwards to see if Kuon was alive. Even if he was in a coma, she needed to have some certainty that at some point in the future they would all be a family again.

"Well, he'll obey you as his mistress but I don't think anyone else stands much of a chance," Reino smiled before seeming to sink into the ground and Kyoko was left alone with the body in the middle of the field. She rushed over to him quickly before her feet seemed to stop and she looked over the body of a large and scary black wolf.

Kyoko looked around wanting to know where her husband was or what this wolf was doing there. The words that Reino had left her with had been cryptic, that she was his mistress? What did he mean by that? Was Kuon here?

Picking up a large tree branch to defend herself, Kyoko could hear the wolf getting up and start snarling and growling and she felt terrified. This creature was going to attack her. She watched it with her heart pounding in her chest as the wolf acted very much like a wolf.

She flinched as the wolf sat and howled at the moon above and wondered if it was alerting its pack that she was here, fresh meat was very appealing to wolves. She took deep breaths wanting to find a place where she could calm herself and the she saw it. The all too familiar emerald eyes.

As the wolf looked around, Kyoko felt herself shiver as she whispered, "Kuon?" she gasped as the wolf looked at her with a faint recognition of that name.

"Kuon," she said as she tried to stand tall, momentarily lowering the branch she was holding, "Come," she ordered as one might order a dog and the wolf went over to her and stood in front of her, "Sit," she said as the wolf sat down. "Calm, no bite" she said again as she dared herself to touch the wolf on the top of the head.

She bent down slightly to look at the wolf face to face, "Kuon?" she asked before hearing a soft whine coming from the wolf.

What the hell was going on!?


	2. Chapter 2 - Grand Old Pig

**Author Note:** Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it 😊 and I had a lot of fun writing it.

 **Chapter Two – Grand Old Pig**

Kyoko stood facing the wolf as he looked at her like a puppy. She couldn't believe how much he looked like an actual wolf, sometimes in stories, a werewolf showed physical human traits. Anyone else would just say that this black messy fuzzball was only a wolf and any notion it was her husband was unfounded. She reached out before the wolf bowed his head calmly and solemnly.

Kyoko allowed her fingers to graze the wolf's face and she bent down in front of him, softly kissing the top of his head. "Please, Kuon," she whispered. "Please stay with me."

She watched as the wolf version of her husband got down on the ground just like a well-trained dog would and was completely obedient to her. Kyoko heard a noise from nearby and looked down at Kuon. "Stay exactly where you are," she said before petting his head again. "I love you."

Kyoko stepped in front of her husband and looked out at where there was a farm. She couldn't believe that someone had set this up so close to Tokyo, it seemed…surprising to her. She was waiting for someone to come along who would try to get Kuon away from her and locked up. They had no clue he was one of the most famous and most popular men in Japan.

She was surprised when she saw that it was a fat pig who came out towards her.

She looked back at the wolf who was staring at the pig and seemed to be excited to bite the animal. She wasn't sure whether to let him or not. This wasn't a person and she didn't know how long she could keep Kuon in his human mindset were anything else to happen. This was just a pig, but it was a pig that belonged to someone else.

"Come on, let's get you some food," she said as the wolf seemed to salivate, Kuon's eyes were caught onto the pig who was wandering around like some kind of idiot. His tail was wagging and his paws were digging into the dirt. "Go away you stupid dumb pig" Kyoko tried to tell the pig. She was shocked when the wolf leaped at the pig and pressed his mouth against the pig's throat killing him instantly.

"Kuon!" Kyoko said with her eyes wide as Kuon seemed to be out of control. He was now eating the dead pig, the blood all over his nose and mouth. "Kuon, stop it," she whispered as she looked around. She didn't want him to get in trouble and she knew that that would happen were somebody to see him. Then again he was only acting out of animal instinct.

"Kuon, come," she snapped her fingers as the wolf looked at her and trotted over to her. She bent down and her eyes filled with tears as she saw the way he had mauled the farmyard animal. She couldn't blame him for this. He was a wolf and he wasn't aware of what he was doing. She could just imagine Kuon's heartbroken look if he were to find out what he had done. Even if this was a pig, he would feel bad for ending a life for his own satisfaction.

"Kuon," she said sternly, "Heel," she picked up his clothes and made sure that his ring was safe in her hand as well as other items he had carried with him. With the clothes over her arm, she clicked her fingers again and pointed to her heel seeing the way that the wolf was looking back at its kill. "Heel," she said before leading him back to their car.

After cleaning him him up with some bottled water and a spare rag, She opened the back door and took away most of the items from the back seats.

She saw the wolf look at a toy rabbit that Yuna had had that had tumbled under the seat. She kept thinking of the way Kuon had torn apart that pig out of the desire to hurt them. She could imagine Yuna's sadness as she found the toy ripped and in shreds. Kyoko gasped as Kuon jumped in and then turned to her, holding the toy in his gums so as not to leave a mark.

He then got himself up onto the back seat and tried to lay down upon his paws.

So, that was the line. When it came to his family, Kuon was able to regain his human emotions and his human instinct. She would just have to stay with him for every transformation until they had figured out how to really help him.

"Thank you, Kuon. I'll go and get you some food," she said knowing that she was going to get him some raw bacon. If he had to taste the meat and blood of an animal then she would try to make sure that he didn't kill another creature. She knew Kuon wouldn't forgive himself for killing even if he wasn't in control of his impulses.

….

….

Kyoko smiled softly as she sat in the car. She now had a naked and human Kuon in the backseat of her car with a blanket pulled around him. She had seen him transform as soon as the morning light had hit him. She didn't know how much he remembered about being a wolf and she wasn't sure whether she should be the one to start that conversation.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked as she saw him stare at her from his cramped position.

"Terrible dreams, guess that's what comes from being an actor," Kuon laughed as he stared at her. "Kyoko, why am I naked in the back of the car? Did we…" he asked.

"Not one for bestiality, Kuon," Kyoko said before putting a hand over her mouth. She shouldn't have said that. She saw his confused look at her before feeling an odd pain in his stomach. Was he actually hungry? It was very rare that he was hungry.

Kuon sighed before seeing some of his black hair hit him in the face. Wait…black hair? He nervously grabbed to a strand of what seemed to be longer hair and looked at it. Why was his hair now a jet black when he had been his natural blond for such a long period of time?

He put a hand to his cheek before feeling a mess of stubble covering his cheeks to the point where it was a pre-beard though he had been clean shaven the day before. "Have I been in here for a while?" he asked as Kyoko turned to him.

She could see his eyes widen as he seemed to realize that that crazy dream that he had been having wasn't actually a dream. Had he spent his night as a wolf?

"Kyoko," he said slowly, "Could you please explain to me what happened?"

Why was he craving raw meat so badly? He wanted to eat pork, sausages, bacon, and he wanted to eat it all uncooked. It wasn't rare, it was raw.

"You remember how we were supposed to meet with Reino from VieGhoul?" she asked him as he nodded. "Well, he's got demon powers now though I don't understand _how_ he got them. He came out of hell and then he said some weird crap that only he could understand and then he turned you into a werewolf," Kyoko said with frustration on her face. She did _not_ look like she was making it all up so that was causing him anxiety.

"So, it was true," Kuon said. "Kyoko when I was in that state…I…"

"I know, you didn't have control of yourself. Nobody was hurt, Kuon…well you did try to eat a pig whilst it was still alive but other than that," she tried to smile so that her husband wouldn't be too stressed about it. It was so weird to know that after one day in a corn field, her husband had become a werewolf.

"So," Kuon sighed, "What is your impression of me now?"

Kyoko blinked in surprise, "What do you mean, Kuon?" she asked before looking him over. She smiled before leaning forward and kissed him, smiling at how his cheeks were tickling hers. "You're my husband, I love you unconditionally. You may be a werewolf, but you're _my_ werewolf."

Kuon smiled but felt that his canine teeth had lengthened from the transformation. There was a smell in the car that was making him hungry.

"Get some clothes on and then come sit with me and have some breakfast," Kyoko said as she put her hand in the bag where there was some raw bacon. She hoped that he wouldn't be insulted if she just gave it to him, she also hoped he wouldn't go out and try to track down that pig. She had driven away just enough so that she could avoid looking suspicious about the murder of the animal.

Kuon nodded as he slipped on some sweats and went to the passenger seat. "I didn't hurt you at all, did I?" he asked. He had some idea of the previous night but he didn't know all of the details.

"You were very obedient," Kyoko tried to assure him. "You did exactly what I told you to do and you didn't hurt me at all. You even handed me Yuna's toy so that you wouldn't rip it up." She reached out and playfully pet Kuon on the top of his head, "Good boy," she said as he looked down with a weak laugh.

Kyoko smiled thoughtfully, she knew that they would have to talk about how to deal with this later but she just needed to make sure that Kuon wasn't being too hard on himself. "So, I brought you breakfast," she said as she gave him the packet of raw bacon.

She saw him lick his lips and smiled weakly, this was going to take some stomaching to get over but it was just like a disability, she would have to treat it in the same way. If her husband was blind or deaf or immobile, even if he was a vegetable, she wouldn't leave him so why leave him now that he was a werewolf?

"Will it trouble you if…" Kuon said trying to be considerate of his wife's feelings.

Kyoko shook her head, "Go ahead," she told him as she saw him start to eat the raw meat. She was just glad that he was eating.

…..

…..

As Kyoko came into the house, she saw Yashiro waking up from where he had fallen asleep with the TV on. Kuon followed after her, not sure how to explain the new changes in his appearance. Kyoko seemed to understand this and gestured for him to go upstairs first.

Walking across to where Yashiro was, she dropped down into a low bow. "I am so sorry we were out longer than expected, thank you so much for looking after Yuna. We really owe you, Yashiro. I'm so sorry," she apologized again. "I know Kuon would apologize too."

"It's really alright," Yashiro said. "The two of you are okay, aren't you?"

"Yes," Kyoko nodded guiltily before her eyes caught onto someone on the TV screen. There was a report about the pig that Kuon had mauled that previous night. It was muted, but she could tell that they were talking about a wolf being around in the area and that people had to be careful.

"It's terrible, apparently there is a lone back wolf running around out in this field and this prize male pig died when the wolf decided to have a bite to eat," Yashiro said as he looked at the screen.

"It was a male pig?" Kyoko asked before smiling, she knew that Kuon would be worried about whether there were any piglets had it been a female. "You know, it might not be a wolf."

"It was a wolf," Yuna grinned, "It was the big bad wolf from the book. I told you that they were real."

Kyoko felt her stomach tighten and she looked away. "How do you know it was a big bad wolf, Yuna. I think the wolf might have just been misunderstood."

Yuna shook her head, "Nope, 'cause it's in my storybook."

"Sometimes the stories aren't true, let's just say that this wolf is misunderstood," Kyoko tried to persuade the young child. She didn't want to imagine how Kuon would take this conversation.

"So, Daddy isn't your Prince Charming?" Yuna blinked and Kyoko grinned.

"Now, _that_ is true," she said. Even if he was a werewolf, that was true. Prince Charming could be a werewolf.


	3. Chapter 3 - Play Ball

**AN:** Sorry for the wait on the update, I hope you enjoy this 😊 I had a lot of fun writing it 😊

 **Chapter Three – Play Ball**

Once Yashiro had left, Kuon made his way downstairs. He had managed to shave the fuzz off of his face and had even made an appointment to get his hair put back to blond. Hopefully dying his hair would change the color of his wolf appearance and not the other way around. He needed to get to the bottom of this, with a young daughter he couldn't just become a wolf around her. He didn't know whether he would be able to control himself.

As much as he hated knowing he was responsible for the death of a pig, he would never be able to breathe if his little girl got hurt because of him. He had ideas to go away, but maybe leaving his daughter for always would hurt her more than just leaving every full moon…if this was only around the full moon.

Kyoko had fixed Yuna something to eat when she heard the sound of her husband coming down the stairs, she smiled at him and went over to wrap her arms around him. She knew that he needed to be comforted. Hopefully she was still good at doing so.

"Hey, my sweet Corn," she said as she let her hand go through his now black hair. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm alright…considering," Kuon said before sitting down opposite his daughter. He watched her with a smile over his face as she ate her pancakes with strawberries and cream. He knew how much she loved this meal and after the night he had just had, he needed to see her smiling and happy. It definitely kept his strength up.

"Morning, Daddy" Yuna said with a smile, she giggled. "Your hair's different," she said as Kuon nodded.

This wasn't an unusual occurrence for the little girl, she had seen the people in her life with different hair styles and colors. It was the fact that she registered their eyes instead of their hair which pleased Kuon. As long as his eyes stayed the same, he felt like his wife and daughter could recognize him. It had happened the previous night as well.

"Hi, princess" he grinned to her, trying to push the recent events to the back of his mind. "I see Mommy made you breakfast," he said as Yuna nodded happily.

"Yeah. Mommy also said that Daddy was a prince charming," she said as Kuon looked up at Kyoko. Although Yuna wouldn't be able to pick up on it, there was a slight sign of Kuon pleading Kyoko to tell him the truth. After last night he could accept that he would be cast in a different role, he definitely felt disconnected from himself at this moment.

"That's right," Kyoko giggled as she set down some fruit salad right in front of Kuon and gave him an empty bowl which meant he could take what he wanted. She only enforced the eating at dinner, though she did talk about how disappointed she was if he hadn't had even a snack during the course of his day. It didn't have to be a full lunch, at least _something_. However, she made sure that he had dinner even if he had to heat it up after a long day at work. "Your daddy is _always_ my prince charming," she said before going over to Kuon and wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"We need to talk, Kuon, but I'll let you tell me when you're ready," she whispered before kissing his cheek. She didn't know how to explain this to her daughter and she knew neither of them were ready to do it at _this_ exact moment.

After breakfast, Kyoko helped Yuna pick out her clothes for the day and then as the little girl watched her favorite princess cartoon, Kyoko went over to Kuon who was staring out the window and watching the birds. He was trying to get his mind wrapped around what he would have to do if they hadn't found a cure before the next transformation.

As he looked out at the world, feeling the change inside of him, he felt a comforting pair of arms wrap around him.

"I love you, Corn," he heard Kyoko try to remind him. He felt ashamed of what he had become the previous night and he needed to hear those words which he was still trying to decide if he deserved to hear or not. He squeezed her hand and smiled back at her. "Maybe if we put a chain out there," he pointed to the garden which was a great luxury in Japan. "Or even a dog house, maybe that would work?" he asked as Kyoko took hold of his chin and guided it across so that the two of them could look eye to eye.

"You want to be chained up and have a dog house as shelter?" she asked him seeing the pain in his emerald eyes. "Now, what kind of wife would I be if I let my husband do that?" she asked. She squatted down in front of him so she could look up into those eyes she adored so much.

"Honey," she said as she watched him. "Unless you do something terrible and completely out of character, I won't stop loving you. I trust you, even if you transform again, I trust you. Maybe you don't have full control of yourself yet, but it's a new thing and new things are hard. Do you remember the trouble I had with love when we started dating?" she asked.

"I remember you telling me that you were frustrated because you loved me so much?" he said as she laughed and bowed her head thinking about those fond memories. "You even yelled at me how annoying it was that you were so in love with me."

"Well," Kyoko thought aloud, "I was a bit of a weird one back then," she grinned. "However, I've accepted how much I love you and how happy and grateful I am that you're in my life. You've given me a home, a happy marriage, a wonderful husband, and a daughter who I love with my entire heart. You've given me this so maybe I'll have to pull some all-nighters and make sure that your wolf version doesn't cause too much trouble, but I'm willing to do that for you. I don't want to chain you up unless I can sit with you and talk to you whilst you are," she kissed his lips and drew back. "I love you unconditionally, Kuon."

"I love you too," Kuon nodded as he saw the grin spread on Kyoko's face. He laughed, "I am still putting a chain out there," he pointed as Kyoko raised an eyebrow.

"Then I'm going to sit out there with you no matter how dark or cold or stormy it is," she looked down trying to figure it out as much as he was. "Do you think it will happen again tonight?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Kuon said before sighing. "I can not believe that your own stalker made a deal with the devil. I can't even believe that the devil is a real thing."

Kyoko sighed, "If anyone is going to make a deal with the devil though, it's that creep," she closed her eyes. "We will figure things out, I promise you," she told him. She took his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze attempting to comfort him, but how much comfort could she give him in relation to what he was going through.

Hopefully they would find out more about his wolf self soon.

….

….

Kyoko had seen how nervous Kuon was when he had come back with his usual blond hair. At least there was no magic that affected the use of hair dye and made it so that his head repelled the substance. There had been more than a few dramas and movies where such a thing had happened. She still saw that he was starting to get back the facial hair faster than any normal man would be able to and she would see the sharp canine teeth that a dentist would be scared by.

However, she also knew that when it came to Kuon, the outside definitely wasn't the most important thing. Even if he turned into a giant slime monster like The Blob, it was his sweet heart and his dedication and the love that he had for his family which was far more important than anything else.

So, when she had seen him fall asleep in the bed earlier than usual and when she had known that Yuna was asleep as well, Kyoko had chosen to go to sleep early as well with her arms wrapped around her husband.

She woke up in the middle of the night with a warm, fluffy, and yet somewhat hard thing hitting her thighs. She opened her eyes to find that instead of her gorgeous human husband, there was a white wolf. She hoped that this was to do with the hair color and not that something had gone wrong for her husband.

She let her fingers roam his fur before sitting up and seeing the wolf obediently sit up as well and look at her, his eyes wide. "Hey," she smiled as she saw the wolf jump from the bed and look at her as if he now understood her. "Oh, honey, come on, get up here," she said as she gestured to the bed. She could see that the wolf was ashamed of himself. Was this because Kuon had gained more of a conscious mind, more awareness?

The wolf carefully climbed back onto the bed and looked at her.

"You want to go to sleep again?" she asked as the wolf blinked at her, his tail wagging. Okay, so maybe he _didn't_ understand her?

Kyoko sighed and let her hand pet her husband behind his ears. "Let's get you something to eat, okay?" she asked before the wolf ran towards the window where some animal was in the trees. Kyoko sighed as he started growling and snarling at whatever animal was up this late.

She came over to him. "Down," she said gently. "Be nice," she said as the wolf cast her an annoyed look before paying attention to whatever had been outside and was now gone. "Heel," Kyoko said as she clicked her fingers and pointed beside her. The wolf slowly joined her side.

Kyoko led him down the stairs and to the yard, she wondered whether the chain was a good idea or not. He had become alerted by something outside the window of their bedroom so surely being around nature might not be a good thing. Kyoko sighed and let her hand once again rest on the top of her love's head. "Please forgive me for this," she whispered before putting a collar over the wolf's neck and then putting the chain on it. She looked at him as he gave her emerald green puppy dog eyes and she nodded.

"I know, sweet Corn," she said as she scratched him behind the ear. "This is what is best though, please understand that," she said as she kissed the top of his head again.

She went and got a firm ball that he wouldn't pop just by sinking his teeth into it. "Want to play a little?" she asked not sure how much of the human side of her husband was there at this point. It felt like she was talking down to him if she remembered that human state. Right now she had to concentrate on the wolf and make sure that the wolf didn't hurt anyone or get himself into danger.

She tossed the ball a short distance away and smiled as she saw the wolf Kuon's tail wag before he pounced on the ball and started to treat it as if it were a small animal. Okay, so the game of fetch wasn't working out in the way she imagined but at least he was occupied.

"I'll do this every night if I have to, my prince Kuon," she smiled as she grabbed a blanket he had managed to stow away for her and curled up on a chair just watching him.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Answers

**AN:** Please enjoy 😊

 **Chapter Four – The Answers**

As the sun started to rise, Kyoko felt herself awaken and stretch out. She had no idea _how_ she could have fallen asleep when she was supposed to care for her husband who was a wolf and acting out of wolf nature. It felt bad that she had done so because there were so many things that wolf Kuon could have done. She looked around and saw the dead body of a bird and blood around the wolf's jaw.

Crap!

She went over to Kuon and saw his body change into that of her naked husband. She needed to handle this situation delicately. Both Yuna and Kuon would be upset about that stupid bird despite the wolf only having killer instincts about it.

She smiled as she saw that Kuon still had his blond hair which was a bit shaggier and he had his slight beard as well. She looked around glad that they didn't have neighbors watching them and let her hand run through Kuon's hair. She looked at the bird and her eyes narrowed as she saw what it was.

A wren!? Seriously, of all the ironic things to have happened, her werewolf husband had killed a wren.

She gently moved the bird's body so it was hidden by the grass and loosened the chain that was around Kuon's neck. "Hey, honey," she said as she kissed his forehead. She went back to grab the blanket that she had covered herself with during the night and saw the blank look as he stared up at her.

"Morning, I guess," he said with a weak laugh born from anxiety rather than humor. "Was I trouble last night?" he asked as Kyoko allowed her hand to run through his hair again. She shook her head.

"Not really trouble, you were pretty well behaved…considering," she said as she looked down unsure whether to tell him about the dead bird to the side of him or the blood in his mouth. She also didn't want to remind him that he was naked and covered with dirt.

"You mean considering that I turned into a wolf and you had to look after me like an animal?" he asked as he saw Kyoko look to the side nervously. It was obvious that she was upset about something and Kuon knew that it was to do with his wolf transformation. He just didn't know _what_ was upsetting her.

"Yes, considering that, maybe we could make a huge cage or something," Kyoko thought aloud. She closed her eyes before smiling softly. "I did fall asleep though and you never hurt me. I don't have any wounds so you're not completely out of control. I can stay with you and be safe, that's a good thing."

"Yes," Kuon said dryly, "It's such a good thing to know that I didn't murder my wife."

Kyoko sighed and came closer to her husband, wrapping her arms around him and pulling herself close to his chest despite the dirt he had rolled in. She closed her eyes unsure how to comfort him apart from say the most obvious thing imaginable, "I love you," she told him. Softly slipping a hand to his cheek, Kyoko moved his face so that they could look into one another's eyes. "I love you," she said again "Even if you were permanently a wolf forever, I love you," she said before she kissed his cheek.

"Wash your mouth and I'll kiss you properly," she said with a sparkle in her eyes.

Kuon put a hand to his lips before finding the blood, he then pulled a stray feather out of his mouth and shivered. He looked blankly at the feather as he felt his body turn to ice inside. This was wrong, the first time he had transformed he had murdered a pig and the second time he had killed a bird. He looked down and then reached out for Kyoko's hand.

"I might need to hear that you're with me a little more frequently," he tried to laugh away the shock.

It was such a deep shock. He wasn't a murderer and he had spent years trying to deny any evidence that that was part of his nature, but now that he was actively killing he didn't know whether there was anything that he could do or say that would comfort him. He stood and as he stepped into their home, looked at a picture of Yuna. "Kyoko, I need you to promise me something," he said as he pointed to the photograph. "If I _ever_ hurt her, you'll get me put down."

Kyoko's eyes widened as she heard that before shaking her head, "You wouldn't. You didn't hurt me and you didn't hurt her toy before, you care about the both of us, you wouldn't hurt her, Kuon."

Kuon sighed and went over to the sink to clean himself up a bit. He needed to grab some clothes too. He was definitely not used to strutting around naked even if it was just Kyoko beside him. " _If_ I do, it's your responsibility to get my wolf form euthanized," he said with great severity in his tone. "I'm not playing around here, Kyoko," he said before seeing his wife grab his chin and stare at him with a glare in her eyes.

"No way, you idiot," she said as her body shook. "First of all, I know you and _I've_ been the one who has been beside you in your wolf form so just listen to me and trust me on this, you will _never_ hurt Yuna intentionally. Second, even if your wolf form accidentally killed our little girl, I am not going to lose both my daughter and my husband. You need to learn how to control your wolf form, that is something that we can definitely agree upon but don't you _ever_ ask me to kill you. I will never be able to let you die, Kuon, just the same as, no matter your form, you will never be able to let Yuna die. Do you hear me?" she asked as tears slid down her cheeks.

Kuon sighed and then closed his eyes, pulling his wife in for a hug as he tried to take her pain away. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I suggested that. I'm sorry," he apologized again as he kissed her hair now that his mouth and face were clean.

"You should be," Kyoko muttered. "Now sit, I'll go grab your robe and some clothes for you to wear. Kuon," she said as she looked into his emerald eyes once again. "If you ever ask me that again, I'm going to make sure to force feed your wolf form enough bacon that you won't be able to move," she threatened him before leaving the kitchen.

She couldn't believe he had just told her that she should kill him.

There weren't any circumstances that would lead her to be okay with such a decision.

…..

…..

"Mommy?" Yuna asked as she watched her mother bring more grocery bags than usual into the house. She looked at all the different meat products that her mommy had bought. That seemed unusual since they would always have balanced meals which meant more vegetables than meat and some rice or noodles. There was usually a lot of fish as well. "I saw a wolf last night," she said proudly as Kyoko paused.

"Oh, in a story book?" she asked.

Kyoko knew exactly what Yuna was talking about but she didn't want to have to explain to her daughter that her daddy was going through some changes where he now had white fur and a tail. She hadn't really discussed with Kuon what they were going to tell their little girl.

"No! Outside," Yuna smiled happily. "All tied up, it was beautiful."

"Oh," Kyoko nodded with a half-smile. "Yes, well that was a visitor for Mommy. Remember how I told you that the wolf was all confused and that he was misjudged. Sometimes animals just do things that are in their nature without knowing if they are bad or good."

"He looked good," Yuna nodded. "He was sleeping."

Kyoko paled before hearing footsteps approaching them and she turned to see her husband there. "Hey, honey," she said as she came over to him and kissed him before squeezing his hand for comfort and support. "I thought you had a full day today."

"Apparently my acting doesn't fool Yashiro today," Kuon laughed awkwardly, "He could tell that I was sick so after we managed to get the clear on everything, he suggested I take a break. I have to go out later this afternoon but…"

There was a moment of hesitation as Kyoko's eyes widened. She didn't want to say it in front of Yuna but there would be a problem if Kuon suddenly became a violent creature on air when she couldn't be there to calm him down. There were three things that she knew about his wolf form. First, it was still her husband although he didn't have control of what he did. Second, he wouldn't hurt her and she believed whole heartedly that he would never harm Yuna either. Third, he was violent and had attacked two animals at least.

"I'll be back before it gets dark," Kuon said as she smiled weakly.

"I just want you to be okay," she said before looking at Yuna who was staring up at her Daddy with big eyes. Hopefully she wasn't mature enough to figure out what they were talking about. Kyoko grinned as Kuon got down to Yuna's level.

"So," he smiled happily, "How was your day, Princess Yuna?" he asked as she leapt into her father's arms with her love so obvious she nearly glowed.

"It was fun, daddy" Yuna laughed as she felt her Daddy pick her up and hold her close. "I playeded" she told him as Kuon smiled. "And I saw a wolf," she said as Kuon's body stiffened.

"Oh, was it sca-ary?" he asked her as she looked up at him.

"Daddy, are you scared of wolves?" she asked as she saw the horror that was on his face. She looked down, "No, the wolf wasn't scary. I think it wanted to play. I wanted to play with the wolf."

Kuon put his daughter down and knelt opposite him, his face showing his inner torment. "Yuna," he said as he put a hand on the five-year-old's shoulder. "Promise me that you will never _ever_ go close to a monster like that," he said as he saw the little girl staring at him.

"The wolf wasn't a monster, daddy" she tried to argue. "He's an animal. Monsters are different."

"This isn't a discussion," Kuon said as all color seemed to draw from his face. "You need to pinky promise me that you will not take a footstep towards that animal," he reached out his pinky knowing that if he did so she was more likely to keep this promise with him.

"Okay, Daddy" she replied, "I won't."

…..

…..

Kyoko gasped as she woke up from her position on the sofa that night. She hadn't meant to fall asleep and she had wanted to sit with her husband and wait for the transformation. Instead she had fallen asleep and now the moon was out but she didn't hear any howling or any animal trying to get away from a savage wolf.

She rose and went outside, maybe he had gone outside before the transformation. Expecting to see the wolf version of her husband, she was shocked to see the human form of Kuon sitting with the collar and chain on even though he hadn't transformed that night.

Kyoko didn't know what was going on but she sat beside him.

"You should come inside, my sweet Corn" she said as she kissed his cheek and let her head rest on his strong shoulder. "If you haven't transformed yet, I don't think you will tonight. Just come to bed with me, I need your body warming mine tonight."

Kuon sighed, "I just really want to find the answers," he told her as she nodded.

"Me too, sweetheart," she said honestly, "Me too."


	5. Chapter 5 - Eternal Sacrifice

**AN:** I have not updated this fic for such a long time but I really enjoyed writing this chapter 😊 I hope there are at least a few people who also enjoy reading it as well.

 **Chapter Five – Eternal Sacrifice**

Kyoko wanted to stay home the next day but she knew that she was needed at work. She was the top actor in all of Japan, but right now she felt so small and scared. She had the feeling that Kuon wouldn't turn into a wolf during the day and he had always been tame when he was beside Yuna, but this was still so terrifying. She wanted to find out what was going on with the man that she loved more than anything.

"I hate leaving you," Kyoko said as she ran her hand through Kuon's shaggier hair. She looked into his eyes and frowned. "Are you going to be alright for your modeling shoot tomorrow? Do you want me to see if I can get your hair smoother, I could even look in the books that you bought me about hair styles."

Kuon laughed lightly though Kyoko knew that he was nervous inside, "Aren't those all hairstyles for women?" he asked raising an eyebrow, "I think I'd prefer the fur."

Kyoko looked at him seeing the pain in his eyes, she kissed him again. "You have a good day with our daughter," she told him. "I might go to this library that Maria told me about, see if there are any spells which break the werewolf curse although I refuse to do anything that will kill you." She kissed his lips, "You be a good boy now," she teased.

"I'll try my best," Kuon played along and Kyoko looked down. She wanted to talk to the president about this so that he would make sure not to schedule Kuon at night. She just didn't know how to convince him of that.

….

….

Kuon had attempted to set Yuna up with some art and craft supplies at their home so that she could play whilst he read over the script, but he still couldn't concentrate. He kept looking at the little flowers that Yuna was making with paper and pipe cleaners as well as the picture of their family she had drawn.

He didn't like the fact that she had drawn the wolf a few times. He knew that he would have to get used to being a wolf, but he didn't want his daughter involved in any of it. She hadn't asked for him to turn into a wolf and he had foolishly challenged someone who had been into necromancy, sometimes his impulsiveness really did get the better of him.

Kuon needed air, he needed to get this fear out of his head. Maybe it wouldn't happen that night. Maybe he would be cured of it and it would be a one time thing.

No, that was impossible. Kuon's hair was shaggy and he couldn't control it. He didn't have teeth anymore but had fangs instead. His eyes were tired and more trained as dog eyes than a human's eyes. His sense of smell had definitely heightened and he craved raw and undercooked meat as if he was a junkie. No, this thing was far from over.

"Daddy," Yuna looked up at him and Kuon hummed as he pulled her close to him, "Can we play at the park?" she asked innocently and Kuon looked at her.

"Sure, maybe afterwards we can pick something up for Mommy and take it to her work," he said. Sometimes Kyoko and Yuna would drop by the set he was at to see him in his breaks which always cheered him up and Kyoko had expressed the same sentiment when Kuon and Yuna had come to see her. As long as they were quiet on the set, there shouldn't be any problems.

Yuna smiled as she went to pick out her jacket and shoes and Kuon placed a hand on the back of his neck. Hopefully this would be over with soon.

….

….

As Kuon approached the park, holding onto his daughter's hand as she tried to twirl around and pretend to be a princess, his eyes seemed to instinctively narrow as if they had been programmed to target something very specific. It was when his eyes had found what they were looking for that he paused. He wanted to leave immediately but when he looked down at his daughter he noticed that she had left his side.

This was bad.

Didn't anyone else see that Visual Kei Beagle? How could they not notice him?

With panic shooting through him, Kuon quickly texted Kyoko with their location and an urgent notice and ran over to where Yuna was by the swings. "Sweetheart," he said to her as he squatted down next to her, "What have I told you about running off? I would have let you play on the swings, you have to stay with me no matter what happens."

"I'm sorry," Yuna said innocently as she looked up at her daddy with her big eyes that usually got Kuon to do anything. Kuon kissed her head and then pulled her into his chest hoping that he could keep her safe. He didn't care what happened to him as long as she was safe.

"I think Daddy forgot the money for our ice creams back home," Kuon lied as he took a look to see that Reino had noticed them. "Let's go home and get it," he said as he hoped to get Yuna out of the park. He noticed that a dark sky had appeared above them and it had started raining. He could start to hear storm clouds appear above him but he had to be strong for his little girl.

"I've been waiting for you to find me, Hizuri," he said as Kuon placed a hand on his upper arm. "I want you to submit to me, I was just giving you a taste before but I want you to submit to me as my play toy."

Kuon glared back at him. "I'm not your play toy," he snapped bearing his fangs, "Get away from me, get away from my daughter."

"Such an angry attitude," Reino dared himself to say before coming over to Kuon and trying to stroke him behind the ear just as one would pet an obedient dog. He whispered something but Kuon didn't feel any different inside.

"Leave me the hell alone!" Kuon snapped before he felt Yuna grab onto him tightly.

"Daddy, I don't feel well," she whispered as Kuon's eyes widened as he realized that the spell wasn't meant for him this time. He stared horrified as his daughter quickly changed into a wolf pup. He shifted his hold so he could keep her safe and glared back at Reino with the need to punch him and dispose of the body quickly.

"Yuna," he whispered as he saw the young wolf try to snuggle into him for protection. "Hang on princess," he said as he looked back at Reino not wanting to show the heartbreak he had. He held tight to his little girl despite the way her body had changed. When he saw Kyoko jump out of a car, he looked to her and watched her run over.

"Kuon," she said before seeing the tiny fur ball in his arms. She didn't want to admit that this was her kid, her little girl had been hurt so badly when all she needed right now was to enjoy being a child. "Mommy and Daddy love you so much," she said as she very gently took her daughter from her Daddy. She held back panicked breaths as Kuon approached the demon who had done this to their family.

"Change her back!" Kuon snapped as he looked at Kyoko who was trying to make sure that Yuna was alright.

"No, I think I like having this human energy of course…I could trade," Reino challenged and Kyoko looked at her husband. Was Reino going to kill Kuon? She knew that Kuon would go so far as to let himself die so that he could protect Yuna. Was she about to witness the murder of the man that she loves.

"Take mine then," Kuon said as he turned to Kyoko, "Take mine but just know that I love my family and they love me," he said as Reino laughed.

"Oh, I think you'll remember that but in time _they_ might forget. The person who has the most chance of stopping me trapped to watch the world, understanding all but never being understood," Reino smiled. He closed his eyes and before Kuon felt as if his body was getting ripped apart, he saw Yuna turn back to the tiny little human girl she was supposed to be.

After about ten to twenty minutes, Kuon felt his eyes open and looked up at Kyoko. He looked out at the white paw right in front of him and looked up at her, gazing into her eyes as she tried to reach out for him. Kuon shifted away, he barked but the sound meant nothing to them. He just moved back nervously avoiding Kyoko's hand.

"Mommy," Yuna said to which Kuon understood, "I'm sorry," she said as Kyoko turned to her for a moment which gave Kuon time to run away into the bushes.

"Why are you sor-" Kyoko turned back to notice that the white wolf was gone. "Kuon?" she asked her heart breaking. It wasn't his fault at all. "Kuon! Baby come back to me, please, please" she yelled hoping that he would hear her and come back to her side. What happened to Yuna wasn't his fault, she had seen the horror from her transformation but how he still tried to keep her safe.

She knew without a doubt that if Yuna was still the one who was a wolf, Kuon would have still treated her like his daughter. He would have found out what she needed. He would have calmed her fears and kept the people who might want to hurt her away from her. Without a doubt, Kuon would have acted as a father.

Kyoko still wanted to act like a wife.

Yuna pulled on her mother's shirt and pointed to the bushes where she could see her father failing to hide himself. Upon spotting him, Kyoko immediately picked up her daughter and went to the bushes noticing that the wolf wanted to run from her.

"Please stay," Kyoko begged as she placed a hand on the tame wolf's jaw and brought his face so she could look into those emerald eyes. "Please listen to me, I love you."

Kuon dared himself to put a hand on her cheek and then he innocently licked her trying to bond with her on an affectionate level. Kyoko pulled him to her lap and saw that his tail was now a mix of black and white. She saw that he had a linked chain around his back right leg and she reached out to touch it.

"Does this hurt?" she asked the wolf before she grabbed it and found that there was darkness consuming them once again, she reached out to Yuna and pulled her in close. As Kuon attempted to get up, Kyoko pulled him into her lap even more.

She wasn't sure what was going to happen next but she was sure that she wanted to get through this as a family.

Whatever darkness this was leading to.

 **AN2:**

Thank you to everyone who supports this story in whatever way you choose to do so. Thank you to **Shizuhoe** for their review of the previous chapter.


End file.
